A Motorcyles Hum Is A Lovely Song
by Crash AKA Valerie
Summary: Kitten and her biggest crush ever don't always get along. oneshot. again somewhat odd pairing for this site.


Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans, all I own is my mind, and sometimes I wonder about that…

How could it all have gotten to this, her and her angel running out of their minute apartment simply because she just didn't want to see his "no-good cheating face" and he was sick of her "damn relentless whining". Why couldn't they have just made up, it was all so good.

She walked past the parking complex where the old blockbuster used to be. A tear slid by her face as she remembered how they had hid in their after running from the cops together. They had both been apprehended by the titans that day. She was in the police station waiting for the paperwork so they could send her to an orphanage since the titans had captured her father, and she was still a minor at the youthful age of 15. Then the leader of the titans, her one time crush Robin brought him in. He was clearly just bandaged up, which she learned later was because that little witch Raven blew up his bike from beneath him. But after Robin left he was clearly well enough to escape because he did, and actually attempted to use her as a hostage.

She smiled remembering how it was in the blockbuster that he realized who she was. He was infuriated at first realizing he didn't have a valuable hostage, more of a juvenile delinquent as he had once been, that was until he had turned 18 two years ago. Either way he knew that the mistake was made and all that mattered was getting away. So they worked together to both get away. They had gotten away.

They hid out officially in Johnny Rancid's house. His mother was unaware of his criminal history, but was too busy fawning over Johnny's lovely "girlfriend" he brought to visit his mother. They had to lie and make it seem as though they were merely visiting, otherwise there was a chance his parents would call the cops on them. Many of the days Kitten wished they had a television in their old three story house, she had no clue as to whether or not the police were still searching for them or if they had bigger fish to fry.

They stayed there for about three months, until Johnny was positive the Titans, at least, had stopped a search for them. The three months were not at all bad though. Kitten was treated like a princess, just as her father had treated her. Johnny's mother would frequently offer Kitten a nice meal, because she was so thin, or appear home from shopping with a beautiful outfit in just her size. She had really believed Johnny had brought home a "high class girl, which could provide a lovely family and give them many grandchildren."

At first the pair were just pretending to be madly in love, small gestures such as snuggling up to him on the couch or giggling at all of his jokes; or in Johnny's case by opening doors for her and persisting upon them sharing a bed since they "were adults and did it at their old place anyway" Slowly they stopped pretending. Kitten no longer had to force herself to wedge up close to Johnny, she just always somehow got there. She found herself having to stop giggling whenever Johnny said a joke, or even just one of those sweet statements he just started saying suddenly. She would have a large smile plastered on her face whenever Johnny got back from a trip to the corner store or even just the bathroom. She even eventually noticed Johnny holding her at night, which at first he refused to do since it was just too personal and they were after all only faking it.

Then they left the house. She had feared she would have to leave and find her own way to live in the city, but her doubts were swiftly pushed aside by her Johnny. Apparently in her worry of where they would go from here, Johnny had gotten his bike out of the garage and got onto his bike.

"What are you waiting for, are you going to ride with me or what?" Kitten had needed no more words than that.

She looked up realizing that in her reminiscing she had finally made it to the beach. While Jump City had water that no normal person would dare enter it was still full of people showing off their bodies or tanning. She walked straight down to the old rusty pier and sat down staring into the murky surely sewage filled water. Another tear, just as salty as the water beneath her, slipped onto her cheek. This was were her and Johnny's first "non-pretend" kiss was. He had driven them to the beach so they could get some fresh air, and that when he was very "old-school" and asked her to he his girl. She looked down at the red ring on her finger and was reminded of how much she must have been blushing and how red they both were after hours of making out under the unforgiving sun.

A soft hum filled her ears just over the sound of the waves. It was a sound she would recognize anywhere. Every relationship had its problems, but they always came back no matter how grand or how stupid a fight it had been. This time apparently Johnny had come to his senses first, because he was already on his way so they could forgive and forget.

END

AN: ok review! Give me advice, complements, flames, anything all reviews are accepted and appreciated!

Valerie


End file.
